Elena Viktoriya Gilbert - Fury - Barton codename Pandora
by supernatural-lover568
Summary: Elena was sick of beginning weak. She was ready to go back home to her father, brothers.sister and loving husband She was done beginning weak and scared. She was going home and this time she's here to stay
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**I do not own vampire diaries or the Avengers if I did Elena would be more badass and Steve and Natasha would be together **

Elena was so sick of beginning treated like a piece of glass. The Salvatore brothers hovering everywhere she was, it was like she couldn't even breath without alerting anyone. They all thought she was a fragile little girl who couldn't hold her own in a fight. Oh how wrong they are. She was Elena Viktoriya Gilbert-Fury adopted daughter of Nick Fury and ex-Russian spy. She was one of the top agents for the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. She was best friends with Natasha Romanoff. Cuddle buddies with Thor. Boxing partners with captain America. Drinking partners with iron man aka uncle Tony. Hell she even had the hulk wrapped around her little finger. She was tried of begin weak. She was done it was time for her to go home. To new york to her father, . And last but now least her loving kind husband Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. It was time for Elena Viktoriya Gilbert-Fury-Barton codename Pandora to go home. To her team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: leaving for home**

Elena was happy. After two dreadful years she could finally go home to her family. You see Elena was not a gilbert well she was but not by blood. When she was one she was found by a man named Nick Fury. Soon after beginning found he adopted her, that's when her new life began. She was trained in every weapon imaginable by age 6. She could take down a full grown man four times her size by age 7 and was one of the most intelligent people in the world with and IQ of 195. Her best friend Natasha Romanoff was an ex - Russian spy and one of the most sneaky girls out there. Her life moved fast but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Then the accident happened Greyson and Maria Gilbert had died in a car accident. She was sent undercover. You see the Gilberts had a daughter named Lucy who looked just like her but she had brown eyes not blue and her hair was straight not curly like Elena's. The best part Lucy's middle name was Elena and she went by it too. So Elena had to put on the brown contacts and straighten her beautiful hair. Soon 25 year old Elena Viktoriya Gilbert - Fury - Barton became 17 year old Lucy Elena Gilbert. She had to leave her family, best friend, and husband yes she said husband. You see Elena has been married to Clint Barton aka Hawkeye for 2 years now. The only reason why she dated Stefan was for information, they never even slept together. Now it was time to go back break her cover she had all the information she need any way. So now goodbye Lucy Elena Gilbert hello Elena Viktoriya Gilbert - Fury - Barton codename Pandora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey aca-bitches! I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating for sooooooo long. It really wasn't my fault my computer crashed and I just recently got it fixed. Anyway don't worry about my stories I will keep them up. I should be updating within the week for Caroline Mary Winchester and Elena Viktoriya Gilbert-fury-Barton codename Pandora. I also am planing three new stories just for my lovely fans. the first on is a mortal instruments/ teen wolf crossover where stiles is Jace's brother. its just and idea that has been stuck in my head for a while. the next one is a teen wolf/twilight crossover with fem!stiles. stiles is really a cold one. she is also Kate, Tanya and Irina's sister . Never been written before I know. If you couldn't tell i try to do stories that are not common and have never been done before. Now for my third story I know a lot of people where upset with the pairing for Caroline Mary Winchester so as a special treat for yous I will either do another version of the story with the Klaus/Caroline/Castiel pairing or i will make a whole new story with that pairing. So anyway once again i am so sorry for not updating for so long. I promise to not let that happen again. Btw who here is super excitied for the mortal instruments: The City Of Bones to come out on the big screen. I know i am. So anyway review with your thoughts and comments on my ideas and tell me what you think. Peace aca-bitches**


End file.
